Retrouvailles
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Après des mois de séparation,Kévin et Garth se retrouvent. -Post saison 8-
1. Kévin

**Salut à tous!**

**En lisant " Où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent?" de jesuisbetejesuispatissiere (que je vous conseille!C'est une superbe fic' pleines de rebondissements) , j'ai découvert le couple Kévin/Garth et j'en suis devenue complétement dingue! Ce couple est tellement EVIDENT que je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant elle!**

**Bref,avec son aimable autorisation,je lui ai "piqué". Pour commencer,ce sera juste un 2 shoot et je verrai en fonction de vos avis et de mon inspiration!**

**J'ai inové aussi pour l'écriture : les deux chapitres racontent exactement la même chose mais le 1er du point de vue de Kévin et le 2é,de celui de Garth. Evidemment,il y a quelques répétitions mais vous verrez,c'est très différent!**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez!**

**A bientot!**

* * *

Les anges étaient tombés Sam était au lit avec plus de 40° de fièvre, Dean était à son chevet et Kévin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aidait l'aîné pour les soins mais le prophète savait que ça ne durerait pas. Dean ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, surtout avec ce qu'il se passait.

Effectivement, moins d'une semaine plus tard alors que Sam commençait à aller mieux, le plus vieux des chasseurs lui ordonna de reprendre la traduction de la tablette des anges pendant que lui-même chercherait des informations.

Trois jours plus tard, le jeune homme avait perdu son air humain et passait son temps penché sur la tablette.

Sam, qui marchait à nouveau et semblait presque en bonne santé, vint le trouver.

- On va chercher les anges survivants. Tu peux nous aider ?

- Il n'y a rien sur ce sujet sur la tablette, la chute n'était pas prévue.

- Je m'en doutais. J'espère que Garth a des info.

Le chasseur soupira et sortit, laissant Kévin avec sa tablette. Ou plutôt ses pensées.

Rien que d'entendre le prénom de Garth lui serrait le cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et l'homme lui manquait.

Bien-sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans les meilleures circonstances Kévin était traumatisé par ce qui lui arrivait et était pris dans son rôle de prophète. Il n'avait jamais été très sympa avec le propriétaire du bateau alors que celui-ci illuminait son cœur comme personne ne l'avait fait avant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Garth s'était peu à peu éloigné. Il lui avait parlé de « remplacer Bobby » en aidant les chasseurs. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté, trop tracassé par sa mission. Et l'homme qu'il aimait en secret l'avait quitté.

Tout avait été de mal en pis suite à ce départ : Kévin s'accrochait comme il pouvait. Peu important les événement ou sa tristesse, penser à Mr Fizzles lui donnait toujours le sourire.

Une heure plus tard, Dean passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Garth arrive demain, si tu sais nous faire un résumé de ce que tu as traduit, ça nous aiderait.  
- Ok. Répondit Kévin sans lever les yeux.

Mais son cœur fit un bond.

Le chasseur arriva le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut les mecs ! leur dit-il en prenant Dean, puis Sam dans ses bras.

Kévin était à l'écart, dans l'ombre. Il voulait le voir, sans être vu.

Mais c'était sans compter le sens de l'observation de Garth.

- Salut Kévin. Comment ça va ? Lui dit-il, sans s'approcher.

- Bien. Ca va bien.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune asiatique avait été sincère : il se sentait bien quand Garth était là.

- Bon, on a du boulot. Déclara Dean. T'as un résumé, Kev' ?

Celui-ci tendit son document et le trio s'éloigna. Garth lui fit un petit sourire en sortant de la pièce.

Kévin s'installa au bureau pour reprendre la traduction, espérant que son amour reste au moins quelques jours.


	2. Garth

Garth avait vu les anges tomber et il avait de suite compris. Pourtant, il resta des heures à regarder ce spectacle fascinant et terrifiant.

Quand il avait repris ses esprits, l'aube pointait et il avait des dizaines de messages et d'appels en absence. Il rappela les chasseurs, inquiets, et leur demanda de chercher des survivants ou des corps. Puis, il se précipita sur Internet pour lancer une rumeur : des fragments de satellite étaient tombés partout sur terre suite à une attaque terroriste, lancée par Al Quaïda, pour éliminer les réseaux de communication américains. Cela fonctionna et l'information se propagea rapidement.

Seuls deux chasseurs de sa connaissance ne l'avaient pas appelé : Dean et Sam Winchester. Il attendit quelques jours, rassemblant les maigres informations à sa disposition mais il savait que les frères, et eux seuls, détenaient toute la vérité.

Six jours plus tard, Dean lui téléphona. Garth refusa de lui dire quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir leur version des faits. Alors le Winchester raconta et le remplaçant de Bobby promit de les aider.

Au détour d'une conversation, le fan de rock mentionna Kévin qui avait repris la traduction de la tablette des anges.

Son cœur se brisa il savait comment était le prophète quand il traduit. Il ne dormait presque pas, mangeait à peine et souffrait de constants maux de tête.

Garth était de nature joviale et optimiste, sauf quand il s'agissait du jeune asiatique. Il était nerveux et avait une peur maladive qu'il lui arrive un drame. Il avait tout fait pour le protéger, mais en ne voulant pas l'étouffer. Son père avait été comme ça avec sa mère et quand ils s'étaient fait attaqué par huit démons, il avait tout tenté pour la sauver, sans jamais reculer ni trembler.

Mais ses missions l'avaient contraintes de s'éloigner de Kévin. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que ça affectait particulièrement le prophète.

Alors un jour, il était parti définitivement, le cœur détruit.

Le lendemain de l'appel de Dean, il se présenta à l'antre des hommes de lettres.

- Salut les mecs ! lança-t-il en prenant les Winchester, tour à tour, dans ses bras.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard.

Il le vit, un peu à l'écart.

Si son cœur avait pu illustrer sa joie, cela aurait donné des milliers de feux d'artifices emplis de couleurs, plus éclatantes qu'un arc en ciel. Des feux sans fin, pouvant illuminer la plus noire des nuits.

- Salut Kévin. Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en contrôlant sa voix et ses gestes, car il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bien. Ca va bien. Répondit l'asiatique.

Garth n'en crut pas un mot.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Dean avant que le prophète ne tende des papiers. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter mais les Winchester sortait déjà de la pièce, alors il les suivit en souriant à Kévin qui se détourna vers la tablette.

Mais peu lui importait que le jeune homme l'aime ou non, peu important les anges et les démons , peu importait les tablettes et les chasseurs Garth resterait auprès de Kévin. Pour prendre soin de lui, toute sa vie. Et s'il devait mourir en le protégeant contre mille démons, il le ferait.


	3. Ensemble - le premier pas

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic'. J'espère que vous apprécierez encore ce couple atypique =)**

**Merci à ma bêta Orange-sanguine pour son aide!**

**ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

- Kévin ?  
Celui-ci releva la tête les Winchester et Garth le regardaient, préoccupés.  
- Mec, ça fait trois fois que Sammy t'appelle. L'informa l'ainé des frères.  
- Ah wé…Désolé. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- On part chercher les anges. Répondit Sam.  
- Ok, bonne chance.  
Il replongea sur sa tablette et il entendit clairement Garth soupirer.  
- Je te l'avais dit, il s'en fout dit Dean au grand blond. Reste mais ça changera rien.  
Les trois chasseurs sortirent de la pièce, silencieux.  
Mais Kévin n'arrivait plus à se concentrer : Garth allait rester avec lui. Il était heureux mais en même temps, ça l'angoissait. Le prophète se définissait comme quelqu'un de simple, quoi qu'un peu nerveux. Mais le travail pour la traduction, ajouté aux maux de tête, décuplait cette nervosité. De ce fait, il était irascible et asociale. Il ne voulait plus présenter cette facette de lui à Garth mais même s'il faisait des efforts, cela allait revenir.

Le soir, l'estomac du jeune homme grogna et il se décida de se rendre en cuisine. En s'y approchant, il sentit une délicieuse odeur de soupe et entendit de la musique.  
Garth était aux fourneaux et chantonnait un doux refrain, il se retourna – sûrement pour prendre un ustensile quelconque – et remarqua Kévin.  
Le cœur du chasseur fit un bond. Kévin avait l'air fatigué et soucieux il savait que c'était à cause de son rôle de prophète et il se dit qu'il aimerait tant le connaitre heureux et relaxé. Mais pour le moment, c'était impossible alors il voulait essayer de rendre les choses plus faciles.  
- Salut Kévin. La soupe sera prête dans une minute, tu peux t'installer.  
- Je mange pas ici, je prends juste un…  
- Non.  
Le ton était sec, sans appel. Le jeune asiatique ouvrit la bouche mais le chasseur le devança. Ce dernier détestait donner des ordres mais aujourd'hui,il sentait que c'était necessaire. Kévin était têtu et obsédé par sa traduction,la douceur et le ton amical ne seraient d'aucune efficacité.  
- Tu manges ici, avec moi. Et dans 1/2h,tu reprendras le travail.  
- Ok… Aujourd'hui, on fait comme ça.  
- Durant l'absence de Sam et Dean, tu feras 3 repars par jour donc 2 avec ne pause de 30 min. Et dimanche, c'est repos complet.  
- J'ai une tablette à traduire !  
- Je sais. Mais avec ce pro…  
- Non, Garth ! Tu comprends pas ! La tablette est une priorité pour les an…  
- C'est toi la priorité.  
La colère de Kévin se calma un peu. Il était la priorité de Garth. La priorité de Garth... Son coeur se serra; être la priorité de Garth était son souhait le plus cher. Ce dernier s'était douté que la discussion ne se ferait pas sans heurts alors quand son ami se calma et s'installa, il en fut surpris.  
- Juste cette fois. L'informa le plus jeune. Demain, je n'aurai pas le temps.

Il y eut un léger silence tandis qu'ils commençaient à manger. La soupe était douce avec un épice que Kévin ne reconnaissait pas,il se sentit bien dès la première cuillère. Il se contint dans un silence.  
Puis Garth sourit et se mit à parler.  
- Tu te souviens de Mark ? Il est venu sur le bateau juste après ton arrivée.  
Le prophète plissa les yeux,signe d'intense réflexion : il se souvenait d'un chasseur assez bourru qui parlait trop fort et qui avait passé son temps à lui donner des tapes dans le dos. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois mais Kévin avait cru comprendre que c'était un très bon ami de Garth.  
- Le grand roux ?  
- Wé. Il s'est fait piégé par 5 vampires il y a deux nuits et…  
Le chasseur se lança dans une histoire un peu rocambolesque où Mark échappa de justesse aux vampires grâce à un échafaudage pourri et un potiron géant.  
Kévin éclata de rire plusieurs fois et quand, à la fin de l'histoire, il leva les yeux vers l'horloge,25 min. étaient passées.  
Ils débarrassèrent la table et l'asiatique mit l'eau coulé pour la vaisselle.  
- Laisse Kévin. Je m'en occupe.  
- Ca me dérange pas.  
Garth eut un petit rire.  
- Tu parles. Ta mère m'a raconté les crises que tu faisais quand elle te forçait à faire la vaisselle.  
- Elle t'a raconté ça ?  
- Et pleins d'autres trucs, Mr Kévin-qui-avait-peur-des-Power-Rangers.  
Kévin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si le rouge lui montait aux joues.  
Le chasseur eut soudain l'air grave ; il se souvenait de Mme Tran,femme exceptionnelle et courageuse. Elle avait été furieuse quand il l'avait éloigné de Kévin mais ne s'y était pas opposé car elle savait que c'était le mieux pour son fils. Il était resté quelques temps avec elle,avant que ses obligations ne l'emmènent ailleurs, et avait adoré passer du temps avec elle. Sous ses airs stricts et coincés,il ne voyait qu'une femme qui aimait son fils plus tout. Elle lui racontait maintes anecdotes et toute la fierté qu'elle ressentait envers sa progé parfois Garth s'était demandé si elle ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait.  
Celui ci reprit la parole.  
- Je suis désolé. De ne pas l'avoir protégée.  
- C'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait ton maximum.  
Garth hocha gravement la tête, sans être vraiment convaincu.  
- Je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté que tu nous aides. Reprit Kévin. Je le regrette.  
- Accepte le maintenant alors…  
L'asiatique murmura un timide « d'accord » en baissant la tête. Garth sourit et le prit dans ses bras.  
Kévin resta les bras ballants quelques secondes, avant de l'étreindre à son tour.

Deux amis qui s'étaient parlés et qui se prenaient dans les bras en signe d'affection : voilà l'image que cette accolade pouvait donner. Garth aimait prendre tout le monde dans ses bras et même si Kévin était plutôt timide, il avait parfois aussi besoin de contacts.  
Mais la réalité était tout autre le chasseur avait besoin de sentir l'élu de son cœur contre lui. Kévin avait enfin accepté son aide et il avait espérait que ça signifiait également une petite place dans sa vie. Il avait enfin osé ce geste simple mais qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de peur d'être repoussé.  
Le plus jeune attendait inconsciemment ce geste depuis longtemps Garth ne l'avait jamais prit dans ses bras et il en avait été parfois vexé. Il l'avait enfin totalement accepté et l'homme qu'il aimait lui offrait la plus belle des récompenses. Il se promit de tout faire pour lui montrer qu'il comptait.


	4. Ensemble - dimanche de paix

**Salut à tous!**

**Désolée d'avoir trainé pour la mise à jour de cette fic', j'ai été assez occupée et je l'ai mise au second publierai le chapitre suivant plus vite, c'est promis!  
Par contre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de review donc je ne sais pas vraiment si ça vous plait. Je l'espère, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (positif ou négatif).  
Merci à ma bêta, pleins de super conseils, Justine.**

* * *

Kévin se leva péniblement il s'était couché vers 4h00. Deux heures de sommeil n'était pas suffisant, il le savait mais il avait tenu à traduire la fin de la partie en cours.  
Il se dirigea vers le bureau, aimant jeter un œil à la tablette avant de prendre une douche et n'y trouva rien.  
Rien…  
Tout avait disparu !  
-GARTH ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué, en courant vers la chambre de son ami.  
Celui ci se levait, encore à moitié endormi, quand Kévin entra.  
- La tablette a disparu ! Et tout mes…Commença l'asiatique.  
- On est dimanche. Dit simplement le blond en se recouchant.  
- Mais Garth ! Ecoute moi ! Tout a disparu !  
- J'ai tout caché jusque demain. Le dimanche est ton jour de repos.  
Le chasseur prit la couverture avant de se retourner, pour dormir quelques heures, sous l'œil dubitatif de Kévin.

Celui-ci sortit de la chambre, il hésita : devait-il chercher la tablette et toutes ses notes ou écouter Garth ? Il avait bien avancé dans la traduction et Dean ne l'avait pas encore appelé, signifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. A vrai dire, se reposer lui ferait le plus grand bien…  
Il se jeta sur le canapé récemment installé et alluma la télévision. Il traîna quelques temps puis une idée germa dans son esprit…

Garth se leva vers 8h00,curieux de savoir si Kévin avait consenti à s'accorder une journée de pause. En s'approchant de la cuisine, il sentit une odeur de brûlé et s'y précipita.  
Effectivement, Kévin avait essayé de cuire des crêpes mais sans grand succès. Ce dernier regardait sa poêle, l'air triste et désemparé. Le blond éclata de rire ce qui fit sursauter son ami, qui ne l'avait pas vu.  
- Je voulais te préparer le petit dej'… explique le jeune homme, gêné.  
- C'est pas grave. Il reste des céréales. Réussit à répondre l'autre, entre deux fous rire.  
- Bof…Je t'offre un truc dehors ?  
- Dehors ? Bien sûr !

Ils se retrouvèrent attablés au diner le plus proche, à la grande stupéfaction de Garth.  
- Je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de t'accorder une journée de repos.  
- J'ai besoin d'un break…  
Kévin rougit avant de poursuivre.  
- J'aimerai bien passer ce jour avec toi.  
Un sentiment de bonheur s'empara de Garth et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Avec joie, Kévin.  
Ils mangèrent avec entrain leur copieux repas, chacun le sourire aux lèvres.

La journée avait été plaisante et relaxante pour tout deux .  
Kévin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir du bunker alors Garth lui fit faire le tour de l'immense parc dans la ville. Après deux longues heures de marche, ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe et l'asiatique s'endormit pour quelques heures.  
Quand ce dernier s'éveilla, il s'excuse longuement mais le plus vieux ne lui en tint pas rigueur, celui-ci n'avoua pas qu'il l'avait regardé durant tout ce temps.  
Ils allèrent au cinéma, qui passait des films datant de plusieurs années. Pour ne pas être dépaysé, ils choisirent un film d'horreur : « Meurtres à la St Valentin » : ils rirent du début à la fin. Garth trouva que le personnage principal ressemblait à Dean ce qui augmenta l'hilarité du jeune qui imaginait le Winchester en star de cinéma.

Mais quand ils entrèrent dans le bunker, l'attitude zen de Kévin disparut aussi vite que son sourire.  
- Kévin ? S'inquiéta Garth.  
- C'est repartit pour 6 jours…  
Le prophète était complètement démoralisé. Cette journée avait été parfaite – hormis quand il avait essayé de cuisiner – et l'horrible routine s'installerait de nouveau jusqu'au dimanche suivant.  
Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était le rapprochement avec Garth, cette parcelle de bonheur qu'il ne vivrait sûrement plus.  
- Hey, on est encore dimanche. Tu veux faire quoi ?  
Le chasseur ne comprenait pas le soucis, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel moment de déprime de la part de son ami.  
- On peut…On peut parler ? Demanda celui-ci, hésitant.  
- Bien sûr. Je vais chercher des bières, installe toi.  
Kévin prit place dans le fauteuil, nerveux. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir « parler » ? Garth avait sûrement deviné que c'était important.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plus vieux revint avec les boissons, ne se doutant de rien.  
- On a passé une bonne journée, déclara ce dernier.  
Le silence se fit, Kévin se mordit la lèvre et se lança.  
- Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi. Toujours .lâcha t il.  
« Toujours ». Ce mot résonna dans le cœur de Garth. Comprenait-il vraiment les mots de Kévin ?  
- Je resterai toujours alors.  
Avant que l'asiatique n'ait pu réfléchir à ces dernières paroles, Garth posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne.  
- Le pire reste à venir. Prophétisa Kévin, l'air grave.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, un bien être précaire s'installa malgré la menace formulée.  
Puis Kévin sentit la main de Garth quitter la sienne pour se diriger vers son visage qu'il caressa doucement.  
- Peu importe…  
- Reste en vie, Garth. S'il te plait. Reste en vie.


End file.
